


After the fact

by trixietrotter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixietrotter/pseuds/trixietrotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot Gamnep</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the fact

 

 

 

God damn that burning feeling in her throat was completely unbearable. Nepeta didn't know if she should cry or scream in rage. 

"I hate you, you sick clown!" she spat, a pained look came over Gamzee's painted face. He loomed over her on floor, "Now you don't mean that sis, I love ya."

The words only made the acid build up in Nepeta's mouth, the worst part was something nagged at her mind. She couldn't tell if he was sincere, or if it was one of his sick jokes. The troll who murdered her was now pinning her to the ground. She could get away, but she didn't want to.  "F-fuck you Gamzee!" There it was again, that pained look at crossed his face for a split second. He recovered from it fast, and nuzzled his face down on Nepeta's shoulder. 

"Aww Nepeta, don't be like that."

The acid bubbled in her throat, her body felt heated. The spot in between her legs moistened, she winced. Gamzee looked at her sympathetically, maybe even a bit concerned.

"Aren't we a perfect match Nepeta? We can't be loved!"

"How purfect."

Nepeta's brows creased angrily staring up at the highblood as Gamzee lowered himself on to her. He was gentle as he pressed his lips against hers. It only annoyed Nepeta and she entangled her fingers in Gamzee's ridiculously tangled hair, forcing him against her. She shoved her tongue in his mouth angrily. Gamzee moved to pull back and Nepeta bit down, sinking her fangs into the Capricorn's bottom lip. Indigo blood seeped from it as he recoiled, drops lingered on Nepeta's face as she glared at him. She grabbed at the neck of his shirt, yanking his face closer to hers. "Take your clothes off," she hissed. He hastened to obey her as Nepeta ripped her jacket off along with her pants. Gamzee had barley removed his pants when Nepeta pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. She dug her finger nails into his stomach. 

Gamzee nagged at Nepeta's shirt as she placed bites on his neck. She finally got annoyed enough that she removed it herself, revealing no bra, just her bare breasts. Gamzee hooked his arms under Nepeta's legs and knocked her on to her back. He pressed his lips against her's once again, Nepeta's tongue licking and darting. He pulled away and licked his own blood from her lips. He cupped her breasts in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over the nipples. Nepeta shut her eyes and bit her lip trying to stifle a moan. Gamzee ran his long tongue over her stomach and down to her nook. Licking outside and inside, Nepeta moaned loudly into the dark corridor. 

"Ya like that sis?" he whispered in the olive blood's ear, running his long along her jaw. Nepeta gripped the clown's shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh. Her tentabulge wriggled and Gamzee's own interlocked with it. The jagged edges of Nepeta's bulge cause friction on Gamzee's and he dug his teeth further into his busted lip, causing it to bleed even more. A small groan slipped past his mouth. Nepeta, now more deteimined, tighted her bulge's grip. Gamzee creased his brow and pushed his bluge down into her nook. She let out a loud moan and wrapped her own bulge around the base of Gamzee's.  She thrust her self towards and away from him, increasing her grip on his bulge. Gamzee gritted his teeth and forced her down on her back.  He dropped his head, breathing heavily before wrapping his hands over Nepeta's breasts. Moans escaped the lowblood's lips, she was about to climax. Gamzee's bulge writhed, and wriggled inside her. The grip of Nepeta's bulge loosened and Gamzee thrust his in and out of her.  

God damn that burning feeling in her throat.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU GAMZEE!"

That was it, that look of pain as his eyes widened.

She climaxed, the sticky liquid oozed out around Gamzee's bulge. He hung his head, motionless. Nepeta pulled away and removed his bulge from her. Her breath escaped hot and fast. She wiped droll from her chin. The burning in her throat was gone. There was a long period of silence till Nepeta crawled over to Gamzee. She nuzzled herself against him. Pressing their bare skins togeather. 

"I'm not cut out for kismesitude Gamzee."

He glanced up, "Does that mean you believe me?"

Nepeta pressed her face into his neck, "No, it doesn't." 

"Gamzee you can't have me as a matesprit and you can't have me as a kismesis."

"Why not?"

"I'm dead."


End file.
